


图谋

by Tangliangchen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fanchengcheng&Caixukun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangliangchen/pseuds/Tangliangchen





	图谋

01.

　　蔡徐坤没有抬头。

　　“基于同样的理由，明天的投资策划……”财政经理的额头已经见汗。他不知道一向温和亲切的蔡徐坤今儿吃错了什么药，但他知道，只要蔡总摆出这副态度，就一定会有人倒霉。

　　汇报完毕，宽敞却空旷的办公室里死一般的寂静。

　　蔡徐坤不说话，财政经理一动也不敢动，所谓噤若寒蝉，大抵如此。

　　过了许久，蔡徐坤停笔，慢慢抬眼，却不抬头，于是半吊着眼睛看他，平平的视线没有波澜。像是多年不曾见血的刀锋，锋利而不凌厉，只凭威胁就仍然致命。

　　“说完了？”

　　寡淡没味道，清冷意阑珊。

　　财政经理深刻地体会了人间行路难的味道，唯唯诺诺地应了一句是。

　　“下班吧。”蔡徐坤的视线落回手头的资料上。

　　“……”财政经理张了张嘴，不敢出声。

　　“按你说的办。”蔡徐坤再次起笔。

　　财政经理松了一口气，连连道谢表忠心，忙不迭连滚带爬离开了蔡徐坤的办公室，心中暗道小蔡总可真是比老蔡总还厉害。

　　……

　　“啧，哥哥今天好凶。”慵懒的声音还有些稚嫩的味道，鼻音略重，飘飘忽忽听得不真切。

　　休息室的门开了，修长的身影斜倚在门框上，睡意惺忪。

　　“我还以为，没有什么能够惊扰范先生的安眠。”蔡徐坤看都不看他，将手中资料又翻了一页。手指修长干净温润，灯光下灵活的翻飞看去有如穿花蝴蝶，在繁重的纸页间游刃有余。

　　范丞丞是他的副手。

　　也是他的上司。

　　在父亲做着分公司总经理的时候，范丞丞的位置他也坐过。赚够了威望，这才能在父亲功成身退之后，二十多岁就有了如今的地位。

　　范丞丞和他一样，也不一样。

　　范丞丞的父亲是集团总裁，在这里历练够了之后，是要回到总部去，在最核心的地方搅风搅雨的。蔡徐坤这样一条地头蛇的位置，这条大龙看不上。

　　蔡徐坤承认范丞丞的业务能力不错，但他并不认为范丞丞可以继承范总的衣钵。

　　范丞丞才二十二岁，还是个孩子，玩心太重。

　　接到通知的时候蔡徐坤就很讶异，混在那么多玩弄权谋，升迁有道的老牌油条之中，范丞丞是如何选中了自己。仔细考量一下，蔡徐坤把原因归结为他也年轻，二十六岁的年纪让范丞丞觉得他们可以对等交流，也不必在他面前拘礼。

　　这样的学习态度，混得上总裁才有鬼。

　　如果单是玩世不恭也就算了，偏生范丞丞自己也不是个老实人。

　　两个人毫无私交可言，范丞丞却喜欢一口一个哥哥叫他，即使在公司大会上也不例外。所有的员工都知道范丞丞是个惹不起的狠角色，看着自家蔡总受窘，也只能偷笑揭过。

　　然后范丞丞开始变本加厉，甚至以“哥哥的办公室风水比较好”这样的脑残理由占据了蔡徐坤的个人休息室，从下班时间一直赖到蔡徐坤离开公司为止。

　　蔡徐坤是易过敏体质，平生最讨厌别人上他的床，不知范丞丞是有心还是无意，总是能变着法儿花样挑战他的底线。

　　就像现在这样。

　　“哥哥生气了吗？”范丞丞笑得明净无害，不知道的还当窗外明亮的十月天空，下班以后住进了他眼底安眠。

　　“不敢。”蔡徐坤口是心非地连个眼神都懒得给他，搁笔于桌，倒出手来摞齐厚厚的一沓纸。

　　还说不敢，明明什么都不知道，就已经恃宠而骄。

　　“哥哥今天也会送我回家的，对吗？”范丞丞在沙发上坐了下来。

　　这是蔡徐坤看不惯范丞丞的另一个理由。

　　嫌弃布加迪威龙太过招摇，大可以买辆高尔夫迈腾暂时替代，何必每天蹭他的车蹭得那么开心。美其名曰低调，在蔡徐坤看来却跟古代那些招摇作秀的微服私访差不多。做出一副好欺负的样子，然后谁来欺负谁就倒霉；自以为光风霁月的恶心做派。白白可怜了温庭筠那样的人才，就因为那些操蛋皇帝的恶趣味终身不仕。

　　不好惹就不好惹，非要扮猪吃老虎。

　　范丞丞则更可恶，就算每个人都知道他是头小老虎，他依然我行我素地按照猪的习性行事。

　　蔡徐坤的所有不满都融化成一个字。

　　“好。”

　　形势比人强。

　　他认了。

02.

　　范丞丞一直知道蔡徐坤身板比较单薄，想找套舒适熨帖的西装都要特别定制的那种单薄。按理来说蔡徐坤并不符合他的审美，进修过美术的他比较喜欢肌肉分明一些的身体，有质感。

　　可是蔡徐坤的身材比例太漂亮了，腰细腿长，骨肉匀停，一举手一投足都像艺术。

　　范丞丞走在他身后，透过浓黑的外套，看穿烫金的衬衫，梳理他的身体，隐隐觉得他该有一身流畅明快的线条，不够冲击，但够漂亮。

　　蔡徐坤的车是一辆黑色的威兹曼Roadster，不是什么超级豪车，但桀骜张狂，和蔡徐坤清冷禁欲的风格殊为不符。

　　又或者，这是蔡徐坤张扬年轻的唯一途径。

　　“哥哥，今天我不回家，你送我去影院吧。”

　　范丞丞一边系安全带一边道。

　　“你要穿着一身私人订制，去看午夜场电影？”蔡徐坤微微挑了挑眉，倒了自动挡。

　　他可以不在意范丞丞的死活，但范总大公子的死活还是蛮重要的。

　　“没办法啊，我一个人住，钥匙锁在家里很麻烦。酒店好贵，又不敢睡桥洞，只好去蹭蹭午夜场电影，也许能赶上不少首映呢。”范丞丞微笑着卖惨。

　　蔡徐坤差点让他噎得背过气去。

　　真不愧是大家族的公子，闭眼吹牛皮都不用打草稿的。那一个眼神过来，蔡徐坤哪里不知道他是什么意思，无论如何也不想顺了他的意；可还是那句话，范总大公子，真的厉害。

　　有钱就是可以为所欲为。

　　蔡徐坤也不应声，闷闷地踩下油门，一路往闹市区开过去。

　　范丞丞也不急，干脆侧过来，大大方方地盯他。

　　——他的哥哥真好看。

　　那么小一张脸，白白嫩嫩像是能掐出水来，总让他忍不住想伸手去比一比，看看能不能整个护住。二十六岁的年纪，在商场上自然年轻，可放在普通人的圈子里也已经老大不小了。真难为他每天操心劳神，单看脸还像个刚满20岁不久的小娃娃。

　　眼尾收尖但不锋利，眉不寡淡但似沉稳。睫毛长而卷翘，只消幻想一下搔在掌心的感觉都要心动得不得了。

　　蔡徐坤觉得让他看着的那半边脸都火辣辣的疼。愈发心烦，他究竟是怎么得罪了范丞丞，才让他缠住了往海底拖。

　　他选择自己的目的，根本就不是看自己年轻，只是想折自己锐气吧。

　　落了下乘，便占不了上风，最终还是蔡徐坤先低头。

　　刹车，是在影院门前。

　　“我也一个人住，你今天晚上住我那里吧。”

　　蔡徐坤努力克制自己紧紧握住方向盘的左手，转脸看向范丞丞。

　　“哥哥也一个人住？”范丞丞眼睛一亮，很是惊喜，旋即又暗淡下来，“还是不要了，太麻烦了。”

　　麻烦？

　　你麻烦过我的还不够多？

　　全天下都知道蔡徐坤单身狗一条，大学毕业以后就再也没交过女朋友，他范丞丞一脸意外，还能再浮夸做作一些吗？

　　“不麻烦。”

　　被消遣了三个月的蔡总，看着一脸忐忑愧疚却坐得四平八稳，连安全带都没打算解开的范先生，微微笑了笑。

　　蔡家的涵养，是真的好。

03.

　　“哥哥，今年的年会，要带我去吧。”范丞丞笑吟吟地托腮看着他。

　　“要。”

　　废话，不带你还敢带谁。

　　范丞丞真的很惊讶，他没脸没皮地挑战蔡徐坤已经挑战了半年，这人是如何做到一次拒绝都不出口的。

　　连他亲爹在他疯狂的没脸没皮攻势中，都坚持不了三天就要火冒三丈了。

　　范丞丞不信邪，剩下的日子里变本加厉地挑衅他，但不管他如何蹦跶，那朵高岭之花都稳稳当当地扎根在他碰不到的高处，岿然不动。

　　不管他如何抢白，都不会变得特殊。

　　直到酒会开始，蔡徐坤领着他到处走动，范丞丞的自尊才终于得到了保全。

　　“范少爷，果然是年少有为啊。”

　　深圳的林总带着殷勤的笑容侧脸冲着范丞丞举起酒杯，西装革履的蔡徐坤在他面前端着敬酒的高脚杯，恍如空气。

　　任凭蔡徐坤的能耐大过了天去，一个二十多岁的小年轻又怎么可能抢得到那么多大合同。还不是为了小范总多点见识，思来想去到了最后一击的时刻才不得不放弃。

　　整个湖南不过一家分公司，尚不抵深圳分公司的规模，要是不给他一个下马威，小东西还不是要以为自己真有那么大能耐，真刀真枪地从他们手里抢了个业绩第三。

　　蔡徐坤却不为所动，一口干了杯中的酒，随手在侍者托盘上换了一杯。

　　他早知道范丞丞看他不痛快，也没指望去年还在暗地里对他指指点点横眉冷对的老油条们今年就能来个华丽转身，对他刮目相看。

　　“林总客气。”范丞丞笑着举杯示意，“年少有为不敢当，湖南都是蔡总在操持，小子出力甚微。”

　　林总一滞。

　　年轻人大多一身傲气，功劳美名一类大包大揽尚且来不及，范丞丞怎地与众不同？

　　蔡徐坤一怔，隐晦地看了范丞丞一眼，同样不明白他在想什么。

　　“呃，哈哈，蔡总也在，失敬失敬。”

　　林总一杯酒下肚，又拿起另一杯去敬蔡徐坤。

　　蔡徐坤唇角掀起一丝丝刻薄的嘲讽，旋即收回，举起酒杯。

　　“也多谢林总这一年以来的照拂。”

　　范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤的酒杯，神色不明。

　　林总心思一动，自觉明白了什么，立刻换上更加热情的笑脸：“哈哈，蔡总，趁着总裁还没现身，不如一起去见见张总和乔总他们可好？”

　　蔡徐坤眼神微微波动。

　　那几位商业大佬，他的级别还够不上。林总这样热情邀请，实在过了头。

　　“丞丞，你就到最前面去等总裁吧，我去去就来。”蔡徐坤思忖片刻还是决定赌一把，转身淡淡吩咐了范丞丞一句。

　　“好。”范丞丞乖巧地应了。

　　他对天发誓，他从来都没有在任何人面前这么听话过。

04.

　　范总裁觉得自己儿子的变化真的太大了。

　　乖了，聪明了，理智了，成熟了。谈吐之间，不经意露出的锋芒连他都要吃惊。

　　看来当初没禁受住他三天软磨硬泡，把他送到小蔡总手下锻炼，也不是个错误的决定。

　　“蔡徐坤蔡总呢？”范总裁老怀大慰，“去把他请过来，我要当面嘉奖。今年湖南分公司的业绩很好，真是令我刮目相看。”

　　“您都出场了，按理来说他该来了。”范丞丞向下面的人潮扫视了一眼，没有让他惊艳的身影出现。

　　嗯，蔡徐坤不在。

　　去洗手间了？

　　范丞丞又仔细看了看，在一片灿烂闪烁的角落发现了林总。

　　林总是一个人，身边只有他的秘书。那女子似乎刚刚去过什么地方，有点劳累的样子，正低声急促地对林总说着什么。林总呷了一口酒，微微一笑，说了一句很简短的话。

　　湖南分公司得了业绩，虽然是范丞丞的功劳，可总经理毕竟是蔡徐坤，而且一样年少有为。只要他还在上头压着，范丞丞就永远没有出头之日。回想起范丞丞那充满深意的话语和眼神，林总自然为了自己绝妙的安排自鸣得意。

　　——蔡徐坤不是应该跟着他的吗？

　　范丞丞有种不祥的预感，匆匆道了抱歉就向着林总的方向迈了过去，一路拨开人流，终于站到林总面前。

　　林总见到范丞丞，立刻露出笑容，带着些谄媚讨好的味道，就要说什么。

　　“蔡徐坤呢？”

　　范丞丞没有笑。

　　“啊？”林总露出惊愕的表情，身边的女秘书更是大吃一惊，睁圆了眼睛看范丞丞，仿佛以为他在开玩笑。

　　“我问你，蔡徐坤呢？”

　　范丞丞的表情已经有些难看了。

　　仔细回想，林总是从自己看了蔡徐坤一眼以后突然热情起来的。

　　他只是不希望哥哥喝那么多酒，可别人未必会得了他的意。

　　“说话！”

　　范丞丞低声咆哮。

　　林总此刻也隐约意识到自己的殷勤好像是搞了个大乌龙，匆忙之下剐了女秘书一眼。

　　女秘书哪里不知道锅要背在自己身上，心里再怨愤，也得唯唯诺诺地站出来，低头道：“在左手酒吧里……药效没过，应该还睡着，就是不知道……不知道……有没有被什么人带走……”

　　她也知道自己的猜测纯属笑话。

　　那位小蔡总生得那样好看，一个人睡在最大的gay吧里，用膝盖想都知道会发生什么。

　　女秘书的声音越来越小，最后干脆也不说话了，闭上眼睛等着接受审判。

　　等了好久，毫无声息。

　　她惊讶地睁开眼，面前哪里还有人在。

　　范总裁看着自己儿子风风火火冲出大门，一头雾水之际还是头疼地叹了一口气。

　　原来还是个毛头小子。

05.

　　“这小子，有点危险。”

　　“我刚刚亲眼看见的，他是被人送进来放在那边的。一直在睡，肯定是让人阴了。这样的小家伙是烫手山芋，碰不得。细皮嫩肉的，指不定是哪家少爷。”

　　“你看他那一身，叫不出来名字的手工订制西装，做得那么好，也许是国外的高级订制。”

　　“那块手表也是，百达翡丽的男款超级复杂功能时计系列，我们总裁也有一块，很贵。”

　　周围的人坐得稳稳当当，目光却几乎都聚焦到了躺在卡座上的那个人身上。

　　大gay吧有一个好处。

　　这里有许多有见识的人，不如小酒吧一样三教九流龙蛇混杂。放在别的地方，蔡徐坤这样的年轻人一个人睡在这里半个多小时还没有人前来染指，那是根本不可能的事情。

　　有人吞了吞口水。

　　“可是，这确实是个顶级的宝贝啊。”

　　“就算是什么少爷，也是失势才被……”

　　呼啦。

　　像是一阵风，有一个毫不掩饰的暴躁声音在不远处响起。

　　“有没有见到过一个二十多岁，栗棕色头发，穿着意大利手工订制还戴着百达翡丽，脸上有一颗小痣的人？”

　　看来是碰壁过，语气焦躁，毫无风度。

　　范丞丞是真的急眼了。

　　他开起自己的保时捷，一路飙过来，也不知道闯过多少红灯，可能明天他就会被吊销驾照。

　　可是一想到他的哥哥可能已经被什么人糟蹋了，他的内心就像烧起了一团火，所有的暴虐因子都在瞬间被点燃。

　　冲进酒吧，接受众人目光的洗礼，他开始发了疯一样地找蔡徐坤，呼喊的声音越来越惶急，掩盖在震耳欲聋的音乐中，听不出来绝望。

　　他的问话已经染上了哭腔，但他没有觉察。

　　心脏骤然消失，所有的血液即时凝固，疯狂逆冲倒流维持他的生存，顺便挤断他每一根名为理智的神经。是他太年轻，是他让别人误会，如果哥哥真的因此受到不可挽回的伤害——

　　有人悄悄看向了最深处的卡座，范丞丞无头苍蝇一样撞过去，像是撞上了一堵无形的墙壁一样停下来。

　　有一个人孤零零地睡在那里，安详沉静。

　　心脏瞬间被归还，转眼又被极速回归的血液撑爆。

　　范丞丞嘴唇翕动，极缓慢地蹲下去，看到蔡徐坤好好地睡着。

　　什么也不曾发生。

　　范丞丞的嘴唇抿成一条直线，毫不犹豫地将蔡徐坤捞起来抱在怀里，转身就走。

　　他想用力收紧怀抱，又开始害怕蔡徐坤睁开眼睛。  
06.  
　　蔡徐坤睁开眼睛的时候，正被什么人紧紧抱在怀里。  
　　那人坐在车后座上，自己坐在那人腿上，然后他把脸埋在自己颈间哭得那叫一个伤心。  
　　“……丞丞？”蔡徐坤还是第一时间听出了哭声的主人是谁，“怎么了？哭……什么？”  
　　头还是晕，而且隐隐作痛。  
　　最后的印象是为了应酬邵总，喝了林总递来的那杯酒，然后感觉头重脚轻，去了洗手间……  
　　然后就没有然后了。  
　　“哥哥。”  
　　范丞丞知道他醒了，抱着他继续哭。  
　　小屁孩到底是小屁孩，还是会哭鼻子的。  
　　蔡徐坤让他哭得硬气不起来，摸了摸他的金毛：“怎么回事？”  
　　“对不起……嗝。”范丞丞的哭声逐渐低了，“是我不好，他们以为我讨厌哥哥，才欺负你的。”  
　　“你还不够讨厌我？快放开。”蔡徐坤一个大男人坐在弟弟的怀里总是感觉不大对，经范丞丞一提才想起来两人的关系根本没有那么好，顿时更加尴尬，手忙脚乱想推开他的手。  
　　“我喜欢哥哥。”  
　　范丞丞吸了吸鼻子。  
　　“……你说什么？”  
　　蔡徐坤有点怀疑自己的耳朵，连推拒都忘了。  
　　“我说，我喜欢哥哥。好喜欢。”  
　　范丞丞吸了吸鼻子，不哭了。  
　　“……”  
　　而蔡徐坤懵了。  
　　“我在去年的年会上见过你，那个时候就喜欢了。你那么年轻，大家都看不起你，你却周转得那么好，你跟一群一肚子坏水的人笑得那么漂亮，我也想要你对我笑得那么漂亮。”  
　　“大家都很看重我，只有哥哥，我到你的公司第一天，和你第一次见面，你礼节很周到，我却知道，你是在用一种看麻烦的眼神看我。”  
　　“我不是故意闹你，我只是置气，你觉得我麻烦，我就要给你制造麻烦，直到你跟我低头的时候，我再好骄傲地跟你说这就是不接受我喜欢的结果……”  
　　范丞丞搂住他，委屈地抿唇。  
　　蔡徐坤意外地发觉自己的内心深处竟然越来越柔软。  
　　其实他在小孩面前也一直好任性吧。  
　　置气，冷对，一点都没有蔡总平日里八面玲珑的样子。  
　　“我以为，哥哥要被别人抢走了。”  
　　范丞丞安静了一会儿，抬起头来。背着光的眼睛哭得有些发红，像一只受伤的小兽。  
　　“林总指使人迷晕了你丢进gay吧里，我发现得晚，还以为已经来不及了。”  
　　“我好害怕，这里都痛得失去知觉了。”  
　　蔡徐坤正想要低头去看看范丞丞有没有在指着自己的心脏，下一秒范丞丞已经探过身来含住了他的嘴唇。  
　　要命的是，蔡徐坤完全不想反抗。  
　　好多年没有尝试过和人接吻，范丞丞撬开他唇齿的时候，蔡徐坤听到自己脑海里嗡的一声。  
　　小孩趁他出神攻城略地，轻轻咬了咬那漂亮的花瓣唇，然后撩他笨拙的舌尖。  
　　蔡徐坤让他亲得酥软，抬起双手想捧一捧他的脸，最终无力地搁在了他肩头，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
　　那种被信任被依赖的幸福感冲击得范丞丞眩晕。  
　　试探性地扯出蔡徐坤掖得利索整齐的衬衫下摆，将手伸进去，触及一片肖想许久的白皙温凉。  
　　蔡徐坤眉梢跳了跳，唇瓣抖动，但没出声。  
　　得了默许的小孩立刻得寸进尺，一边吻得起劲，一边在他腰上捏了一把，恋恋不舍地退出手来解开他的西装外套，费了好大力气扯下他的领带，才开始对他的衬衫下手。  
　　心急之下的动作有些粗鲁，但范丞丞顾不得。  
　　淫靡的银线自蔡徐坤唇角滑下，被他宝贝似的勾回来封住，狠狠咬了一口才放开。  
　　蔡徐坤急促地喘息，虽然仍闭着眼，神情却慵懒了些，是情动的征兆。  
　　他的哥哥，要成为他的哥哥了。  
　　不过解开两个扣子，等不及的小孩就啃上了精致分明的锁骨，贪婪地在他皮肤上吮吸，想透过表面上道貌岸然的白，吮吸深埋在血液中，独属于他的妩媚芬芳。  
　　怀抱已然松脱，范丞丞是单纯将他压在靠背上亲吻，指尖寻到已经挺立起来的乳尖，隔着衬衫轻轻刮了刮。  
　　“呃……”蔡徐坤轻轻一颤，似乎缩了缩，“别，别碰，丞丞……”  
　　“乖。”范丞丞再次吻住他的唇，吃下他的喘息与轻吟，挑逗他的乳尖，辗转揉捏，另一只手却向下游移，隔着西装裤在他腿间按压，感受到他的哥哥已经开始坦诚。  
　　一吻分开，蔡徐坤的眼睛已然泛红，指甲抠住皮质的座垫靠背，仰起头来，精巧的喉结滚动几个来回，呻吟终于溢出唇边。  
　　谁来告诉他，他那调皮捣蛋的弟弟怎么这样会玩。  
　　明明知道他是没人碰过的敏感身体，却不让他躺下，也不让他抬手，自己的衣服脱得挺快，却偏要隔着衣服玩他。  
　　范丞丞含住他乳尖厮磨吮吸，假装看不到掌下西装裤已经鼓起小包，仍旧没轻没重地拿捏。  
　　“轻，轻点……”蔡徐坤的声音喑哑，像是温水里还没化开的甜味浴盐球，拿来煮青蛙真是浪费。  
　　“哪里轻点？”范丞丞用舌尖顶了顶坚硬的乳尖，手上也下力气捏了一把。“都……都疼……”蔡徐坤咬住嘴唇垂下头来，身体还在僵直，这样撑不住多久。  
　　“哥哥娇气。”范丞丞毫无理由地指责他，揉弄性器的手慢慢开始使坏。  
　　拽住他衬衫用力一扯，衣扣崩开，随手一掀就看见那被欺负得抬头颤抖的深粉色乳尖。  
　　范丞丞低头去吃，存心伸舌狠狠摩擦再用舌尖快速扫动，左手摸上另一边孤零零的嫩红，夹在指尖拧转揉捏。  
　　谁知道以后哥哥这里是不是还能这样敏感，先玩够了再说。  
　　“啊……”蔡徐坤的腰身猛然一弓，指甲在真皮垫上掐出深深的痕迹，后背抵上靠背的弧线退无可退，一记惊喘后哭出声来。  
　　“别，别弄那里，丞丞，好难受……”  
　　蔡徐坤带着哭腔请求猛烈快感的宽恕，范丞丞哪里理他，剥下他笔挺的长裤，顺手在他大腿内侧掐了一把。  
　　灼热的硬物毫无障碍地顶到腿间清凉的皮肤，范丞丞发出一声满足的喟叹，拍了拍蔡徐坤的腿示意他夹紧，舌尖也没了挑逗的兴趣，只是一下一下吮吸着，无言地眷恋依赖着。  
　　蔡徐坤要崩溃。  
　　夹在腿间那滚烫硬物的尺寸让他难以置信，虽然对于现在正在做的事情不是很了解，他也是知道这件东西稍后是要进入自己身体的——这样的念头哪怕只是稍微转一转，都让他浑身发软。  
　　“哥哥……”范丞丞抬了头在他耳边低声呢喃，性感到不可思议，像是毒药，激起他耳边颊侧一阵温度飙升的颤抖。  
　　范丞丞将性器自他腿间抽出，剥下他的内裤，小小丞与小小坤亲密地接了个吻，然后一起落入范丞丞掌心，握在一起摩擦。  
　　在他胸前玩得开心的手也滑了下来，蔡徐坤难耐地挺了挺胸，范丞丞俯身亲了亲坚硬的乳尖作为抚慰，游走下来的指腹则轻轻压了压青涩的入口。  
　　“哥哥，你爱我吗？”  
　　范丞丞将脸靠在他胸前，用低沉的声音去振荡他的胸腔，回荡出层层叠叠的颤抖。  
　　蔡徐坤微微失神，没有回答他。  
　　范丞丞眼神暗了暗，一根手指没打招呼就直接插了进去。  
　　二十六岁的第一次，紧致火热到不可思议。不知道是前戏太足还是蔡徐坤天赋太高，肠道内已经湿润起来，紧紧吸附着他的手指，缠绵又缱绻。  
　　蔡徐坤被猝不及防的进入激得头脑一清，刚刚魂体归一就听到自己的呻吟。  
　　“哥哥连叫床都好听。”  
　　范丞丞让他叫得骨头都发酥，手指在软嫩穴肉间无法无天地搅动，摩擦性器的手指动作也越来越快，终于在蔡徐坤骤然高亢起来的呻吟中，沾染了范丞丞满手的浓厚白色。  
　　“这么浓，哥哥是多久没有自己玩过了？”  
　　范丞丞沾满精液的手直接摸上蔡徐坤的脸颊，看着他失神的湿润眼睛，指尖自他唇边到耳边划出一道放荡的弧线，在他合不上的唇间涂抹，顺便问候了一下他的舌尖。  
　　带着腥味的麝香在口腔中弥漫开来，蔡徐坤咬住嘴唇，范丞丞却已经一鼓作气进入了第二第三根手指，没有精液的润滑，也一样圆融如意。  
　　蔡徐坤觉得自己莫不是条鱼，躺在砧板上一跳一跳，还不知道什么时候就让人按住了落刀。  
　　“哥哥你抖什么。”范丞丞低笑着将他放倒在平整的后座上，俯身压上去，暗自庆幸选择了低调的保时捷Cayenne，否则蔡徐坤的腰就可以纳入保护目录了。  
　　在床上叫哥哥的招数真是卑鄙。  
　　手指突兀地换成性器本身，尺寸怎可同日而语。  
　　蔡徐坤的惨叫终究是在小小的空间里回荡起来，将范丞丞餮足的低吼盖得严实。  
　　“范丞丞你个烂人……进来也不说一声！”蔡徐坤疼得面色发白，把范丞丞的背当成真皮靠垫一样抓。  
　　嘶，他这哥哥是只什么小野猫，爪子这么利。  
　　“坤坤……我错啦，错啦。”  
　　范丞丞是爽到了，也因为某人为老不尊的报复疼到了，算是扯平。  
　　然而终于轮到他把蔡徐坤当成小孩子来哄，半年多的积郁一扫而空，范丞丞心里的爽利是不能用单纯的生理快感衡量的。  
　　他俯身碰了碰蔡徐坤的唇，但不吻他。  
　　小猫哀哀叫了一声，嘟唇索吻。  
　　范丞丞不理，慢慢抽动起来。  
　　“嗯……”蔡徐坤没了脾气，不愿学习女人的做派嗯嗯啊啊，就只能咬着牙硬吞。  
　　最初的疼痛逐渐褪去，蔡徐坤的脸以肉眼可见的速度重新泛起红晕，范丞丞这才施舍一般认真亲他，自顾自加快了抽插的速度。  
　　“哥哥，现在，也不爱我吗？”  
　　蔡徐坤这才了悟，范丞丞原来还是在跟他置气，怪他不回答个爱字。  
　　这样想着，蔡徐坤忽然有点委屈。  
　　范丞丞还不是和这整个世界一样在逼他，只不过世界逼他虚以委蛇，而范丞丞逼他掏心掏肺。  
　　凭什么范丞丞说了喜欢就可以直接把他压在身下翻云覆雨地干他，还不给他一点点保留的权利。  
　　蔡徐坤还是不出声，甚至完全放弃了身体的自主权，配合范丞丞的节奏放肆地娇喘呻吟，无畏地露出娇媚诱惑的表情，放纵自己沉浸在这场性事里。  
　　爱被做，也不爱你这小混蛋。  
　　范丞丞沉默着专心要他，一记接一进入到最深处，顶得蔡徐坤的头顶直往车门去。范丞丞一把将人捞回来，掐着他的腰，变换着体位，像要在他体内寻找什么。  
　　年轻小孩的旺盛体力击碎了蔡徐坤的演技。  
　　颜色粉嫩的性器再次抬头，抵在范丞丞小腹处。蔡徐坤咬着牙不肯伸手在范丞丞面前自慰，范丞丞也就真的不管不顾，有空闲去玩他胸前樱红，也不碰那可怜兮兮的小家伙一下。  
　　身下撞击的频率越来越快，支离破碎也好，要听到蔡徐坤的声音。  
　　“呜，丞丞……”蔡徐坤颤巍巍地抓住在他胸前兴风作浪的那只手，颤抖着握紧，带着哭腔求他，“丞丞……”  
　　“叫床可以，不许说话。”  
　　范丞丞的置气太过明显，用力吻住蔡徐坤的嘴唇含舔吮吸，将他所有告饶都堵回去。  
　　蔡徐坤一个哆嗦，惊叫声捂成湿润的鼻音，平白增了几分甜腻。  
　　他不知道范丞丞又作了什么恶，抵着他那处，像是打算自那一点把他的灵魂顺着骨髓从尾椎抽出来一般。  
　　打开的双腿颤抖着缠在范丞丞腰上，显然是无声的示弱。范丞丞终于将呼吸的自由还给了他，而将死的百灵啼鸣以报。  
　　“不诚实。”  
　　范丞丞似乎低低说了一句。  
　　小蔡总的骄傲并没随着蔡徐坤的沦陷而沉睡，蔡徐坤咬着牙，死命地往回收那不属于他的带着甜味的叫声。  
　　“范丞丞，你这样……啊，你这样自以为是的臭小孩……不会……有人……呃，喜欢——”  
　　……  
　　所以说，蔡徐坤被范丞丞磨着敏感点哭叫，完全是活该。


End file.
